


Human Warmth

by enemytosleep



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Horror, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhode marvels over her prize .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic_bakeoff**](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/) \- Catch   
> 

"This is how humans touch. Doesn't it feel nice?"

Rhode knelt over her catch and ran her finger down his jaw. His white hair was matted with blood on the side of his face where she had pierced through his eye. It was cursed anyway, an unfair advantage for the slayers. Besides, he was much cuter without it. 

She traced her fingers through the congealing blood on his cheek and dragged a trail of it down and over his lips, painting a red line down the center of them. She leaned in to kiss those lips, licking his blood off of them as she pulled back to look at him again. He was glaring with his one eye, cold and gray. The look sent chills up and down her body. It had been a long time since anyone had excited her this much.

"Lero! You shouldn't play with him like that! The Earl is gonna be mad, lero!"

"So what? Let me have my fun."

Lero was right though, she really shouldn't take chances like this. Still, there were things she wanted to do to this boy that she might not get the chance to later. It was best to see to them now, right?

She nosed the space behind his ear and ran her fingers through the gap of his jacket, fingering the shirt buttons beneath. 

She whispered quietly into his ear, "Can you feel my heat, Allen?"


End file.
